Mermaid Ripple
is Cure Mermaid's first finisher that can only be used in her Mode Elegant. It is first used in episode 2. Description Cure Mermaid inserts her Dress Up Key into her Princess Perfume to transform into her Mode Elegant. She then crosses her arms and opens them, to rise a spinning circle of bubbles from water beneath her. She then shouts "Pretty Cure" and causes the bubbles to form one circle of water above her. She then says "Mermaid Ripple", raises her hands up to the circle and makes it turn into a swirl of water. The swirl is then shot upwards, towards the enemy. The water spins around the enemy, then closes in on the enemy and explodes into bubbles, purifying the enemy. After the enemy is purified, Cure Mermaid says "Gokigen'yō". Incantation Japanese Cure Mermaid: エクスチェンジ！モードエレガント！ Cure Mermaid: 高鳴れ！海よ！ Cure Mermaid: プリキュア・マーメイド・リップル！ Cure Mermaid: ごきげんよう！ Romaji Cure Mermaid: Ekusuchenji! Mōdo Ereganto! Cure Mermaid: Takanare, umi yo! Cure Mermaid: Purikyua Māmeido Rippuru! Cure Mermaid: Gokigen'yō! Transliteration Cure Mermaid: Exchange! Mode Elegant! Cure Mermaid: Roar, O Sea! Cure Mermaid: Pretty Cure Mermaid Ripple! Cure Mermaid: Farewell! Frozen Ripple is an attack used by Cure Mermaid, which can only be used if she has her Ice Dress Up Key and Crystal Princess Rod. It is first used in episode 12. Description Cure Mermaid inserts her Ice Dress Up Key into her Crystal Princess Rod and creates a snowflake with the blue light on the rod. The snowflake then becomes ice shards that can freeze the area. Mermaid can use the snowflake like a shield to against any attacks. Incantation Japanese Cure Mermaid: アイス！ Cure Mermaid: 高鳴れ！氷よ！ Cure Mermaid: プリキュア・フローズン・リップル！ Romaji Cure Mermaid: Aisu! Cure Mermaid: Takanare, koori yo! Cure Mermaid: Purikyua Furōzun Rippuru! Transliteration Cure Mermaid: Ice! Cure Mermaid: Roar, O Ice! Cure Mermaid: Pretty Cure Frozen Ripple! Bubble Ripple is an attack used by Cure Mermaid, which can only be used if she has her Miracle Bubble Dress Up Key and Crystal Princess Rod. It is first used in episode 16. Description Cure Mermaid inserts her Miracle Bubble Dress Up Key into her Crystal Princess Rod and creates a large bubble above her head with the blue light on the rod. The bubble then becomes multiple bubbles that can trap the enemy within a large bubble. Incantation Japanese Cure Mermaid: バブル！ Cure Mermaid: 高鳴れ！泡よ！ Cure Mermaid: プリキュア・バブル・リップル！ Romaji Cure Mermaid: Baburu! Cure Mermaid: Takanare, awa yo! Cure Mermaid: Purikyua Baburu Rippuru! Transliteration Cure Mermaid: Bubble! Cure Mermaid: Roar, O Bubbles! Cure Mermaid: Pretty Cure Bubble Ripple! Coral Maelstrom is an attack used by Cure Mermaid, which can only be used if she has her Premium Sango Dress Up Key and the Music Princess Palace. She first uses the attack in episode 44. Description Cure Mermaid inserts her Premium Sango Dress Up Key into the center hole of the Music Princess Palace and a blue light blinks on the balcony. She turns the dial once and the light shines. She holds the palace above her head as a lace circle appears from it and a tidal wave with a large coral branch and a couple of dolphins made of water emerge from it. She then sends the wave at the target, with her riding one of the dolphins as the attack hits. In episode 45, its shown that the dolphins can return to Cure Mermaid and enhance her physical strength. Incantation Japanese Cure Mermaid: サンゴ！ Cure Mermaid: 高鳴れ！サンゴよ！ Cure Mermaid: プリキュア・コーラル・メイルシュトロム！ Romaji Cure Mermaid: Sango! Cure Mermaid: Takanare! Sango yo! Cure Mermaid: Purikyua Kōraru Meirushutoromu! Transliteration Cure Mermaid: Coral! Cure Mermaid: Roar, O Coral! Cure Mermaid: Pretty Cure Coral Maelstrom! Trivia Gallery Exchange! Mode Elegant!.jpg|"Exchange! Mode Elegant!" Elgant Cure Mermaid.jpg|Elegant Cure Mermaid Mermaid Ripple.png|"Takanare, umi yo!" Mermaid Ripple Forming water wave.png|Forming the water wave Mermaid_summoning_water.png|"Pretty Cure...Mermaid Ripple!" Zetsuborg_being_purified.png|Zetsuborg being purified Gokigen yo.png|"Gokigen you" Takanare! Koori yo!.png|Mermaid performing "Frozen Ripple". Frozen Ripple Crystal Attack.png|Cure Mermaid using Frozen Ripple. Bubble Key Engage.jpg|Mermaid performing "Bubble Ripple". Bubble Ripple.png|Cure Mermaid using Bubble Ripple Mermaid Ripple version ep 11 .jpg|Mermaid Ripple in episode 11. Shut blocked by bubbles.jpg|Shut blocked by Bubble Ripple in episode 20. Black Princess surrounded by bubbles.jpg|Twilight surrounded by Bubble Ripple in episode 21. Mermaid Ripple Episode 22 Version.jpg|Mermaid Ripple in episode 22. Frozen Ripple in episode 22.png||Mermaid performing Frozen Ripple in episode 22. Bubble Ripple Episode 22 Version.png|Mermaid performing Bubble Ripple in episode 22. Frozen ripple episode 30.png|Mermaid performing Frozen Ripple in episode 30. Frozen Ripple VS Zetsuborg (17).png|Mermaid performing Frozen Ripple in episode 45. (24) Pretty Cure Frozen Ripple episode 48 Version.png|Mermaid performing Frozen Ripple in episode 48. Sango Key in Hand.png|Mermaid opens her Sango Dress Up Key. tumblr_nzblvnVUiT1rp8wmoo2_r2_1280.jpg|Mermaid inserts the key into the palace. CWnAKZQWEAA_d9C.png|"Takanare..." Mermaid performing her new attack.png|"...Sango yo!" tumblr_nzblvnVUiT1rp8wmoo8_r2_1280.jpg|The dolphins and coral reefs appear. Coral Maelstrom Purikyua...!.jpg|"Pretty Cure..." maxresdefault (1).jpg|"...Coral Maelstrom!" Coral_Maelstrom_Image.png|Cure Mermaid heading toward the opponent. Mermaid kicks the enemy.jpg|Cure Mermaid kicks the enemy with the power from the dolphins. Water dolphins beating Zetsuborg a turtle in episode 45.jpg|Water dolphins beating the turtle Zetsuborg in episode 45. Video Category:Attacks Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Attacks Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure